Deadpool Vs Spoderman
Description Marvel VS Memes (Yeah, memes). Don't be fooled by these costumes! These guys are anything but Spiderman! And they are about to open a can of whoop ass on each other. Will Deadpool's regen take the cake? Or will Spoderman's positive vibes take control over the battlefield? FIND OUT NOW!!!!! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL YOUR FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN SIXTY SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! SIXTY SECONDS! MELEE! GO! Melee New New York City - Noon (Cue Morning Mood - Edvard Grieg) Spoderman was just having a wonderful day, the sky was bluer than ever before and the sun was shining, not too bright and not too mellow, albeit that the traffic was still busy. Spoderman had gone for a pleasant walk. BRRRING! BRRRRING! BRRRRR!- Spoderman: helo? Botman: sup. Spoderman: nuthing much. how 'bout u? Botman: uhh, thats wat i was gon tak 'bout. so u kno how da tolliet don't work? well i needed 2 pee rlly bad so i opened the window and pissed, da landlord was walking his dawg and i acidently peed on the landlord. now he caled a hitman 2 take us out of da pictur and im pretty sure hes trackin u from this fonecall. (Music Stop) Spoderman: dammit u fuckboi now hes gonna kill me and it wasnt evn my falt. u fuckin degenrate u shold habe gotten a plumbr u fuckin dingus. '' Botman: ''chill boi hes prob a fuckin twat. our land lord is a sleeze ball. u can take him out no problemo-'' ''BANG! Deadpool: Well there goes the suspense... Just kidding there was none from the fucking beginning! Look at the title. Well I mean they could have pulled that Metal Sonic VS Bowser Jr. bullshit on us. But c'mon you know you can't curb the D! Spoderman:' '(jeebus fuck this gai taks lot. wait hold up is this fuckerr the hitman that da land lord hired. it is.) u fuckin wot m9 Deadpool: Fuck you! Spoderman: Fuk u Deadpool: FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' (Cue Thousand Knocks - Dangan Ronpa OST) '''Enter The Heat Of Battle! Deadpool! Fight! 60! Deadpool pulls out both pistols and opens fire. Deadpool: BANG! B- BANG! B-B-B-BANG! Spoderman takes cover behind a car, after taking several bullets the car explodes, sending Spoderman into the wall and bouncing back. 1 HIT! HYPE METER: 3% Deadpool jumps into the air and knees the false Spiderman bouncing him on the wall sending him flying back in which Deadpool dropkicks him back into the wall. 3 HIT! HYPE METER: 34% Deadpool teleports in front of Spoderman and performs a Shoryueppa, uppercutting the Spiderman three times then shooting him in the air. 11 HIT! RAD COMBO! HYPE METER: 100% '' ''FINAL ATTACK READY! 50! Deadpool charged up energy and transformed, growing him silver spiky hair. He charged forward, cocking his fist ready for a devastating punch. Deadpool: THIS IS MY FINNNAALLLLL! ATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! Spoderman: is ur finale atk fuking off? Spoderman anti-climatically hit Deadpool with a web and swung him into a building. Spoderman entered the building and took the elevator. Spoderman: fuk this shit. 40! Deadpool noticed this and tried to run as fast as possible to enter the elevator. Deadpool: Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! But he was too late. Deadpool: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Wade took out a rocket launcher and blew up the closed iron doors. Wade ran through only to find that the elevator was falling down. Deadpool: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- (Cue Floral Shoppe - Macintosh Plus) Time has stopped. Spoderman: u fuckin played urself. 30! Time resumes... Deadpool: ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The elevator effortlessly crushes Deadpool's body into a pile of goop. Spoderman:' 'rekt fegit. (Cue A Soul Can't Be Cut Platinum Mix Instrumental - Metal Gear Rising OST) Deadpool teleports back up and pulls out his katanas. Deadpool: WHAT TIME IS IT?!?!? Deadpool charges forward and slashes repeatedly back and forth. Deadpool: CUTTING TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wade finishes his onslaught of pain by throwing a grenade at Spoderman and stabbing it with his katanas. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20! The entire building was destroyed. Only two men were standing in the middle. Deadpool reached for something in the magic satchel, he pulled out a laser sword and ran while slicing at Spoderman. Spoderman began swinging with his webs across towers. Deadpool attached a web shooter to his arm and followed Spoderman while swinging. 10! Deadpool was sick of missing so he latched onto a building, he pulled out a gigantic laser cannon and pulled the trigger, blasting a purple beam of plasma towards the MLG Spiderman. It laughably missed. (Cue Yellow Alert -Trigun OST: The First Donuts) Spoderman: w''ot tiem is it?'' Deadpool: *SIGH* What? Spoderman swung behind Deadpool. Spoderman: its tiem 2 end dis. Spoderman hits Deadpool with a giant cigarette. 5! Spoderman fired a wave of raw MLG at Deadpool, knocking him off the tower. 4! Spoderman went down the tower to end it. 3! Spoderman latched onto Deadpool with a web and swung him into the ground multiple times, BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! 2! Spoderman quick scopes Deadpool twice and prepares a final shot. Deadpool: Oh! Not this shit again! 1! The bullet bursted forward out of it's barrel and into Wade's abdomen, blowing up the merc with a mouth into several pieces, incapacitating him. OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH BABY A TRIPOOOOOOLLE! K.O! Spoderman: r''est in spaghetti...'' never forghetti........ This Melee's Winner IS! (Cue Hand On My Gat Instrumental - Politikz) Spoderman!!!!!!!! Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:TheOmegaCookie Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music